


We Belong by the Stream, to the Dawn

by decompository



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Honeymoon, M/M, Married Couple, happy bois being happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 12:45:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9658001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decompository/pseuds/decompository
Summary: “Husband” he whispers dreamily. It’s only been four days but it feels like forever.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to my friend Nev!! Happy birthday!!!!!! 
> 
> I turned on the most romantic songs I know and just WENT WITH IT.
> 
> Title is from the song Real Love by Beach House

Viktor wakes to the sound of gulls and crashing waves. The sun has risen low, casting hues of pastel pink and orange across the sky and his skin. He rouses and rolls to the right, noticing the emptiness in the bed immediately and Viktor sighs, dissatisfied.

He extracts himself from the bed sluggishly and brushes his teeth, shrugging into a soft robe he had hung up last night.

When he enters the living room of their hotel apartment, with its french balcony doors open to let golden light pour through, Viktor spots him behind the thin, flapping curtains. He leans against the frame of the doorway, arms folded loosely, and quietly watches. He hasn’t known a happiness like this before; thick in his veins and heavy in his chest in the most rewarding, invaluable way.

No victory can surpass this, in Viktor’s opinion, nothing can surpass this.

Yuuri is stretching, one leg on the balcony railing as he bends forward and exhales, taking his time to feel the burn in his muscles. He is ethereal like this, almost unreal, glowing in sunlight with the sea breeze carding itself through his hair as he enjoys his own company.

Viktor approaches and winds his arms around Yuuri’s waist, humming against his neck and laughs when his husband shrieks and jumps.

“Viktor” he sighs in relief and sags back, fitting against his husband perfectly. Viktor’s eyes immediately draw to the gold band around his finger, a sight to behold even after all this time.

“Morning, my love” he whispers and pecks Yuuri’s neck, cool from the morning chill.

“Good morning” Yuuri reciprocates, pressing his temple to Viktor’s jaw. They watch the streets below come alive; the water ripples and shimmers under the sun and the sound of cars slowly fill the air. They take their time, indulging in each other’s touch.

“Husband” Viktor teases, voice still a few octaves deeper from sleep but Yuuri loves his morning voice; he’d do anything to hear it more.

He laughs openly when Viktor rubs his chin against the curve of his neck, bright and ebullient.

“Stubble!” Yuuri yelps, laughing harder and scrunches his neck up. “Your stubble!”

“Say it back” Viktor grins wider and wider. “C’mon”

Yuuri exhales in defeat and places a hand on Viktor’s cheek because he’s happily tucked against the love of his life, enjoying their honeymoon in a Caribbean Island miles away from familiarity. 

“Husband” he whispers dreamily. It’s only been four days but it feels like forever.

Yuuri tilts his head back and smiles softly at Viktor, eyes twinkling.

“Should I call for breakfast?”

“No” Viktor decides, already peppering kisses against Yuuri’s cheekbones and eyebrows and then everywhere. “Mmm. Need to finish kissing you first”

  



End file.
